Way to get the stick out
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: he helps her pull stick out when she visits with Percy  called on business  and he takes her clubbing


**Pairing: **Charlie Weasley and Penelope Clearwater

**Rating**: T or maybe M

**Summary: **Charlie has Penelope and Percy to his house for a week, just to help them relax from their jobs at the ministry, but Percy gets called away. Charlie then takes Penny to a club to help loosen her up a bit, but things heat up from there. They become better friends for it all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the Potterverse universe, but some of the story ideas may be mine. If I have copied someone's plot, let me know, and I will give them credit… I don't mean to tread on anyone's toes…

**Words: **1003

**Way to get the stick out**

"Come on Percy," Penelope pleaded. "Do you really need to go?"

"I do," he said simply. "They can't seem to function without me being there. It's been nice here for a few days, but I need to get back and straighten things out. Just stay here for the rest of the week, enjoy yourself, I'll see you when you get back, Charlie won't mind you staying."

"As long as you floo me tomorrow and tell me how things are going," she bargained. He nodded and smiled, pecking her lightly on the cheek before watching him floo back to their flat in London. She let out a sigh and collapsed into the nearest armchair in Charlie's living room. Speak of the devil and he doth appear; Charlie walked into the room and spotted his soon to be sister-in-law, looking rather depressed in his living room.

"What's the matter, Penny?" he asked, sitting across from her.

"Percy had to leave and attend to some business at home," she said, a tone of forlorn in her voice. "He told me to finish the week here, if you don't mind."

"Oh course not," he said cheerily. "It's not everyday I get to have a pretty witch in my house and all to myself."

"Oh nonsense," she said, blushing over his statement.

"It's true," he said, helping her up. "Come on, let me take you out tonight, take your mind off him for a while."

"Oh, I don't know," she said warily. "I'm not much for going out."

"Well after I'm done with you, you'll be a pro," he said. "Get dressed into something sexy and we'll go to dinner at the local club, then we'll dance the night away."

"But I don't own anything remotely sexy," she protested, as he steered her down the hallway to her and Percy's room.

"I've heard that you're good at transfiguring clothing to suit your needs," Charlie said. "And I'll even help you if you need it, but at least try."

"Fine," she sighed and walked into her room, closing the door promptly behind her. She pulled out the secret outfit she had, that she had never shown to anyone, even Percy. She had always had this fantasy of being the sexy one at parties, and being the one that attracted all the guys, but this time she would at least try. She would be with a handsome guy anyway. She pulled on the denim mini skirt, and threw on her strapless bra, followed by a navy blue halter top. The shirt was see-through to an extent, so the bra was black. She hoped Charlie would like her pick; this was what guys thought were sexy right? Her outfit wasn't complete without the black heels she had saved for three months for and having all her make up done right. It took little under an hour for her to get her self ready and to psych herself up for this whole debacle.

By the time she met him in the living room once more, he was wearing his best denims, and a white tank top, covered by a short-sleeved button down black shirt, that he left open, and adorning his neck was a silver pendant of a dragon on a silver chain. Penelope let out a small cough to let him know that she was here and he turned around. Charlie's mouth dropped.

"Damn," he said, whistling at her.

"You really think so?" she asked sheepishly, tugging at the hem of her skirt, unconsciously trying to make it longer.

"It's perfect," he said. "It's the perfect outfit. Lets go eat."

Charlie apparated them to the hip club just in the middle of town. The bouncer let them in after checking Penny out. Charlie clipped him on his way past, as if to say 'that's my girl you're ogling, and if you wanna keep your eyes, keep them off her'. Penny was already moving to the beat when they went in, because the music was blaring; no one could help themselves. They got a booth right away and ordered some food. There were a few couples still eating around them but the majority had left their things secure at their tables and ventured to the dance floor. It was a sight unlike Penny had ever seen. They were all over each other; nothing was separate, unlike all the other dances that she had attended at Hogwarts. They were all kept formal, and prohibited such dancing as lewd acts, but here, oh here she could let loose all she wanted and not get in trouble for it.

After their food was eaten, he offered a hand to her, which she took, and he led her down to the floor with the rest of the couples. The beat was thumping and everyone, no matter if they have heard the song before, were moving to the beat as if they had been for their whole lives. Penny's hips started to move it time, and her hands didn't know where to stay, her hips, her hair, in the air; so she did all three.

Charlie groaned and started to dance up behind her, letting his hands rest on her hips, almost as if guiding them if they got off beat. She did something she never thought she would do; Penelope backed her hips up so her bottom was nestled up against his crotch. They moved in time together, to beat and sway of the music, through the changing songs. Charlie was enthralled with her, but she was with Percy, which broke his heart. But all he could do is take advantage of her body against his for the next few hours.

Penelope returned to Percy a changed woman, more forward, not that Percy minded. He never did find out that his brother had rubbed up all over his girlfriend. Nor did he ever notice that at every family function, they always shared a dance and stood a bit closer than what was expected for in-laws.


End file.
